Don't Forget
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: When Cody Rhodes finds out Michelle and The Undertaker are getting married, he's torn. Michelle claims to love him but can't break Mark's heart. Cody gives Michelle an ultimatum; Him or Mark. Will Michelle listen to her heart or brain? For JessicaHardy.


_A/N: They guys! This is my first official one-shot :] I decided I'd make it about McCody, since I adore them so much. I actually think I'm starting to shake off the writer's block – I can only hope. Anyway, I read several times that Michelle McCool got married to Taker. I knew the two dated since 2007, so I for one am happy for them, but McCody will live forever in my heart. Plus, Jess has convinced me not to believe everything I read. So… you never know! :'D_

_This one-shot was written for JessicaHardy, my flawless bestie. She is going away to Portugal for ages tomorrow and I'm going to miss her so much! So Jess, I hope you like it sweetie. Iloveyoux3_

* * *

"So she's actually going through with it." I sighed as my eyes remained on the piece of paper lying in my hand. I couldn't believe it to be perfectly honest. She was actually going to marry him. A part of me wanted to rip this piece of paper into a thousand little pieces, but I resisted. I glanced at Ted, whose eyes were glued to the ground. My best friend and RAW superstar had decided to come visit me. We had spoken plenty of times over the phone, but we hadn't spoken in person since I was told I was drafted in the supplemental draft.

After a very long, awkward silence Ted finally said something – though it was anything _but_ reassuring. "Well – Cody, to be perfectly honest, you knew she was with Mark. Better yet you knew they had been dating for like three years." Ted explained in a matter-of-factly tone although I sensed some sincerity in his tone. He's a much better friend when he's mouth is shut. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to Ted.

"Is that the most reassuring thing you can think of? What? No, better luck next time? No…"Before I could continue Ted interrupted me.

"Dude she's not a prize."

"You think I don't know that!" I raised my tone. "I love her. I have for ages now. I know she loves me as well. Not Mr. Eyeliner over here." I say, hitting the piece of paper with a photo of both Michelle and Mark. I let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't deal with this." I say raising myself from my seat next to Ted.

"Where are you going?" Ted questions in a low tone.

"I'm going to see if I can move back to RAW." I explain. With that said, I walk out of my locker room and decease down the hall.

* * *

"Chelle – You know I respect and support most of your decisions, I'm your best friend - that's my job." Layla began, sincerity audible in her voice. I was seated in the women's locker room, staring down at my engagement ring, while Layla was standing, pacing around. "But do you really think you should marry Mark? I mean, Mark's a great guy and all, but I don't think he's the right guy… for you." She continued sending me a small smile.

I knew exactly where she was going with this.

I rolled my eyes and glanced up at Layla. "Oh and who exactly is the 'right guy?'" I question as I glance up at Layla, sarcasm reeking from my tone. Layla stayed quiet, a guilty expression on her face. "Exactly. Lay, I love you, but you're wrong. 'He' isn't the right guy for me, Mark is. That's why I accepted when he asked me to marry him. Now please can we let this go!" I cry out in frustrated.

"Fine – But you're making a _big_ mistake." With that said Layla stormed out of the Women's locker room, not hesitating to slam the door shut on her way out. I let out an aggravated sigh and glanced down at the ring once again.

* * *

To say I was pissed that was an understatement. How could Ted be so insensitive? Just because he and Frenchie were in a perfect relationship, didn't mean he had to be so blunt. How would he like it if Maryse was engaged to be married? Better yet to The Undertaker. It's not like I can challenge him to a fight 'out back' for Michelle's love. He'd probably rip my intestines out if he knew I shared these feelings for Michelle.

I passed several wrestlers, none of which concerned me. Although a certain Smackdown diva caught my attention when she called out my name; her British accent all too familiar. I turned around to see Layla running towards me.

"Cody." She said softly. "What are you doing?" Layla's eyes peered behind me – her eyes instantly reverting to Smackdown General Manager, Teddy Long's office. Her jaw dropped slightly. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Layla questioned, sending me a somewhat suspicious expression.

"I have to Lay. I just can't stand here and watch them walk around hand-in-hand, all lovey-dovey. It's sickening to me. I thought she cared about me, better yet loved me. I guess I was just her entertainment when Mark wasn't around. If I can't stand the thought of them getting married, how will I be when she actually marries him? At least if I'm on RAW I'll be away from them and I'll have my friends over there."

"You have friends here." Layla stated flatly, raising her eyebrow slightly. "And I know she loves you Cody, I just know it. It's a best friend instinct. Her face lights up whenever she sees you or even hears your name. Not to mention she talks about you non-stop. You aren't going to seriously give-up on her, just because she's getting married?" Layla questions casually, as if Michelle and Taker getting married was no big deal.

"Look Layla – I just don't think I can handle it, okay?" I explained with a slightly frown on my face. "The sooner I'm out of here, the better; for both of us." I reply in a low tone, before turning and making my way into Teddy Long's office.

* * *

"He's torn. I swear I haven't seen him this hung up on someone since… well – never. It's scary to think she'd have this much effect on him." Ted explained to his girlfriend, Maryse, into his cell phone.

"_Aw, it's so sad. Isn't Taker like twice her age anyway? Gosh – it's pathetic when people don't realize who they belong with."_ Maryse replied, her French accent audible.

"Yeah you're right there." Ted sighed. He could sense a presence in the locker room. Gazing up Ted was shocked to see a certain brunette standing in the door way. "Hey babe, can I call you back?" Ted questioned. Once Maryse agreed, the two exchanged goodbyes and Ted hanged up his phone. "Layla? Uh, Cody isn't here." Ted said, slightly stunned to see the brunette there. The two had only spoken on a couple occasions and got along quite well; both aware of their Best friends' somewhat – relationship – if you could even call it that.

"I know that, I just spoke to him in the hall. So he's really going to go back to RAW?" Layla asked, slightly shocked at the fact that the Uncommon superstar would give up so easily. Ted sighed and nodded his head. "Well I take it he didn't listen to reason? On either of our behaves."

"Well as much as I'd love my best friend to be back on the same show as me, I'd know he'd be miserable being away from Michelle." Ted explained.

"Well I don't know what to do. That's why I'm here."

* * *

"Ahh. Cody Rhodes, what can I do for you _playa_?" Teddy long greeted me. The thought of him calling me playa, made me cringe.

"Teddy Long. I've come here to ask you a favor." I say in a low tone. As much as I enjoy being here on Smackdown, I need to go back to RAW. I know it's what's best for both Michelle and myself. That way, my heart won't break when I see her and him together and this way she can have a happy marriage. Oh how lucky she is.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Teddy looked at me curiously, like he was actually listening to me. That was something I was going to miss. Teddy Long was always there for his wrestlers, it was refreshing. Not that it was all that different on RAW – RAW was just, more high profile, I guess you could say.

"Well, the time I've spent here on Smackdown has been great, I mean that. There has just been," I hesitated, pursing my lips to the side as I searched for the right words. "A few _setbacks_ and I don't think I can stay around anymore; at least not at this current time. I hope you can understand; I just really need to go back to RAW."

There was a long silence and to say the silence was awkward was an understatement. I was dreading to hear what Teddy Long would say, to be honest I was grateful for the way he treated me on Smackdown and I can only hope he did realize that and by me moving back to RAW was nothing personal – at least not towards him. After a couple more silent moments, Teddy finally let out a sigh.

"Okay Cody, if that's what you really want, I'll call Vince and see if we can get you moved back to RAW. But after that, my hands are tied." Teddy gave me a flat smile. "We'll miss you here on Smackdown. I just hope whatever _setback_ you're dealing with, works out for the best." He sent a small, knowing wink my way. Hold on, did he know?

"Thank you Teddy." I say, sending a thankful nod in his direction. "It has been a pleasure being here." I explain, offering my hand to shake. Teddy stares at it for a moment before pulling me in for one of those man-hug gestures. I let out a slight chuckle. "And I doubt that the setback will be dealt with anytime soon, but I guess I'll hopefully see you at the next pay-per-view." With that said, I left Teddy's office.

* * *

"He's going to do, what?" I ask Ted and Layla in shock, gazing up at them. The two glance at each other, before returning their vision onto me, sending me a nod. The two had both told me Cody was going to move back to RAW. "Why? Why would he do that?" I stutter, shocked at their statement. I don't know if I could deal being on Smackdown without Cody.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Michelle, I don't mean to sound like an ass, but why would he stay? You're breaking his heart. You can't possibly be that naïve and think he doesn't love you." Ted explains to me, causing my eye sight to shirt towards to the wall. I couldn't even bare to look at the duo anymore. "You're going to marry Mark and live happily ever after, while he just sits in the shadows and watches you two prance around all happy while he's miserable?" Ted raised his voice slightly towards the end of his statement, causing Layla to slap him on the chest lightly. "Sorry." Ted apologized. "It's just - you think it's easy for me to see him like that? Knowing that he's hurting and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"What am I suppose to do?" I exclaim in frustrating, staring right at Ted and Layla. The two raise their eyebrows at me. They didn't even need to speak for me to know what they were trying to say to me. "Except that!" I raise my tone at the two causing their faces to drop. Layla let out a loud sigh.

"Chelle, it's honestly not up to us what you or Cody do – but do you want him to leave? Honestly." Layla questions in a soft tone. I stay quiet, my eye sight glued to the floor. "Michelle." Layla repeats in a somewhat stern tone.

"Fine! No! No I don't." I exclaim in aggravation. "God! Are you happy now?"

* * *

I stand there behind Michelle, unnoticed. I could see a small grin growing on Layla's lips. "Quite." Was all Layla managed to say, folding her arms over her chest, an accomplished grin visible on her lips.

"Alright. Do you love him?" Ted asks, obviously aware of me standing behind Michelle. Michelle remained quiet for a few moments and sensed a roll of her eyes before she nodded gently. "More than Taker?" Ted questions, gazing up at me momentarily, sending me a small smirk.

"_Mark_." Michelle corrected sternly. Ted just rolled his eyes, gesturing with his hand for her to continue. Michelle let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay – maybe." Ted and Layla furrowed their eyebrows at Michelle. "Fine! Yes." She let out an agitated groan. "But you can't tell him or Mark." Michelle warned. I saw Layla and Ted's accomplish expressions change to a look of guilt. "What?" Michelle asked wearily.

"Uh - That's a bit too late." Layla replied, biting her lip nervously as she points behind Michelle, directly at me. Michelle instantly turns around, almost jumping out of her skin when she notices me standing there.

"Cody." She says softly. "How much of that did you hear?" Michelle asks me, scratching her neck nervously.

I notice Ted and Layla slowly moving away from us. I glance back down at a nervous Michelle. "Well I kind of heard," I paused for a moment. "All of it." Michelle lets out a soft chuckle.

"Well since you've heard me "confess" my love to you," I could hear the mocking in her tone, as she placed air quotes into her statement - but I knew she was serious. "Does this mean you can stay on Smackdown?" She asked hopefully.

"Does this mean you are still marrying Mark?" I question wearily. If I was going to stay, if I still could, she had to not marry Mark. I could deal with them being together any longer. She can't have her cake and eat it too. I wasn't going to let her play me. I loved her and I knew I would for a while now – but if she loved Mark more than me, than I would just have to try and get over her. Someway and somehow; it's got to be possible. I could see Michelle chewing on her bottom lip, which was something she did when she was nervous. "Michelle, I'm not going to stay here unless you break off the engagement. I can't believe it's taken this long for me to say this – but it's me or him."

* * *

"Cody!" I called out from behind him. Cody didn't even take a second glance at me when I told him I couldn't not marry Mark. It was complicated, he knew that. I guess it was my fault more than anything. He was right, I've been toying him along. It was far on him or Mark. I knew meant to break his heart. "Cody I'm doing this for you!" I cried out from behind him. He froze and turned around at me, sending me a look of utter confusion. Cody shrugged it off it off, shaking his head at me and turning and walking away.

Truth was I really was doing it for him. If Mark found out, he'd kill Cody. He'd demand a Hell in a Cell match and demolish him. I couldn't let that happen to him; not only that but Mark would probably get Cody fired. Mark had a lot of power in the WWE, everyone knew that. That's why plenty of people called me a gold digger and such. But truth was, I didn't use Mark for title wins or pushes. I worked my ass off, I still do and I always will. I couldn't care less if people thought less of me, because as long as I know I earned it, that's all that matters. Mark hasn't helped me get anything in my career. My title wins – I earned myself. The respect I have – I earned myself. I use to be just a diva, but once most of the superstars and WWE officials saw how hard I worked, they had a whole new opinion of me. I train harder than any other diva in the WWE; not to mention I'm not a former Model turned wrestler. I was a former school teacher; I have the intelligence and the athleticism – not to mention the heart and passion.

I let out a frustration sigh and lowered myself onto a crate. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. When did my life get so messed up? I was going to get married soon, I should be over the moon. I buried my face in my hands. It felt good to finally let all this frustration out. I had been bottling it up for so long. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Layla standing there a sympathetic look on her face.

"I feel so stupid Lay." I admitted as she lowered herself down on a crate next to me. "I don't know what to do. I know I love both Mark and Cody; but I think I love Cody more." I bowed my head down, wiping my eyes. My blonde hair was shaded over my face, so the Smackdown superstars that passed us didn't see me crying. "I just told Cody that I couldn't break off my engagement with Mark – so he's moving to RAW. I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Did you tell him that?" Layla asked in a soft tone, rubbing my back comfortably. I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Well you should tell him and Michelle, I think you should do what your heart tells you. You're listening to your head, which is understandable, since you're a former school teacher, but just this once, let your heart do the talking."

* * *

I was in my locker room alone, packing away all my stuff. I didn't get the answer from Michelle I was looking for. Teddy still hadn't told me if I was moved back to Smackdown, but I knew my chanced were very high. Besides I had a match earlier tonight against Christian. Unfortunately he had beaten me, even though I pretty much dominated the match. I wasn't in the mood to be worked up over a stupid match. Ted had gone back to the hotel and I was left in my locker room, packing all my stuff into my wrestling bag violently. I had only spoken to Ted since I spoke to Michelle and I didn't plan on speaking to anyone else.

As I was finishing up packing away my stuff, I heard a knock on the door. "Go away." I shouted as I zipped up my bag. There was a silent pause before they began knocking again. I let out a frustrated sigh and placed my bag on my shoulder and walked towards the door. I opened the door and looked down to see a face I wasn't expecting. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I hissed, closing the door behind me.

As I began walking away I heard Michelle call after me. "Cody! Wait. Please!" She pleaded. I turned around to see her running up to me. "Look I've been thinking and you're right. I can't have my cake and eat it too." Michelle began, taking a deep breath in. Her eyes were puffy and I could tell she had been crying. "Cody I love you." She said in a soft tone. I was shocked to actually hear her say those words.

There was a long silence. "Do you mean that?" I questioned. Michelle nodded her head, almost in an instant. "Michelle you know how I feel about you, but I don't know why you're telling me this. You already chose Mark."

"I know but I don't love Mark as much as I love you." She began as she stepped closer to me. "I won't marry mark." She explains to me in a soft tone. I wanted to believe her, but I don't know if I can.

"Do you mean that?" I question as she moves closer to me. A part of me just wanted to kiss her, although a part of me had to make sure she was telling the truth.

Michelle nodded. "Yes." Her tone was low, but I heard her all too clearly. A smile formed on my lips as I saw her leaning up towards my face. Michelle pressed her lips against me. It was a gentle kiss, but it drove me crazy.

"I love you, Michelle." I whispered against her lips.

* * *

_A/N: It got really bad towards the end, I know. But I still do have writers block – although not as bad as it's been the last couple of days. I hope you like it and don't forget to review! xx_


End file.
